Il n'y aura pas
by Helli'm
Summary: Draco revient sur ce qu'a été sa relation avec Harry et ce qu'elle aurait pu être, si leurs choix auraient été différents. Et si tout n'étais que simplement qu'une question de destinée?Peut-être que là n'étais pas la leurs.


**Titre:** Il n'y aura pas

**Disclamer:** Euh est-ce utile de préciser que je ne suis aucunement J.K.R et que je suis loin même très très... loin de posséder son talent?...Que la vie est injuste.^^

**Résumer:** Draco revient sur ce qu'a été sa relation avec Harry et ce qu'elle aurait pu être, si leurs choix auraient été différents. Et si tout n'étais que simplement qu'une question de destinée?

**Racontage de vie:** Ben pour une fois j'ai rien à dire ^^

Merci à **Fantasia-49** pour sa correction et son soutien. Bisous

**o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o**

_**Il y a bien eu**_ notre animosité réciproque.

Nous avions onze ans, des gamins déjà formaté selon un idéal bien défini mais opposé. Des gosses à l'avenir certain et à l'existence impersonnel, nous n'étions pas apte à juger et remettre en question ce qui faisait de nous ce que nous étions. Des mômes rien de plus. Lui orphelin élevé dans la chaleur d'un foyer où nul amour ne lui étais accordé, juste une chose insignifiante dont personne ne voulait, pour seule erreur celle d'être un monstre. Déjà un parfait contraire de ce que j'étais. Un enfant choyé, aimé mais ce dans la pénombre d'une demeure impersonnelle, froide et devant subir la pression d'une étiquette obsolète, pour la seule faute d'être un héritier.

Nos passés étaient si différents. Pourtant quelques part lorsque je regarde en arrière je ne peux que songer à la mutualité de ces derniers, car malgré tout cela nous étions semblables. Deux âmes seules....

….Mais nous étions trop jeunes, immature et surtout nos pensées n'étaient pas les nôtres. De simples pantins désarticulés et inconscients dans le théâtre qu'est la vie.

Alors ce qui devais advenir advint, il refusa ma main. L'accord de paix, d'une amitié qui aurait pu être ne fut....

….Nous étions trop jeunes, et pourtant ce jour fut celui qui scella notre destin.

_**Il y a bien eu**_ cette guerre.

Avec le recul je ne pense pas qu'elle n'est jamais disparu même après la disparition de celui qui en fut l'instigateur. A être honnête il n'y eu jamais de seconde guerre, seulement une ayant connu une courte période d'accalmie car dans l'ombre ses partisans agissaient encore...Contre toi. Je voulais les aider tu sais, oui je le voulais vraiment. Je n'étais qu'un gamin mais je te haïssais. On m'avait appris à te haïr et à tout faire pour te détruire et puis....

...Tu n'avais pas voulu de moi.

J'aurais pu te pardonner, oublier même si je suis un Malfoy et toi un Potter j'aurais pu passer outre mais toi, tu ne me voulais pas. N'avais je donc pas assez de prestige pour le petit miséreux que tu étais? C'était une insulte à mon nom et à tout ce que j'étais, alors j'ai continué à te brimer, te frapper lorsque je le pouvais.

Tu sais à l'époque je ne savais pas encore qu'à mes yeux, ce que je cherchais, c'était plus que des coups, beaucoup plus...

….C'était ton contact.

_**Il y a bien eu**_ ce changement de camps.

Je me souviens avec précision de ce qui avait motivé mon choix, mais combien même je suis insensible comment aurais-je pu l'oublier? Ma mère n'étais certes pas une personne parfaite mais je te pries de croire qu'elle n'en restait pas moins une mère exceptionnelle et aimante...

..._Il_ l'a tué, froidement avec cruauté et détachement. Sur une simple erreur de sa part, _il_ lui a ôté la vie d'une telle façon, c'était si inhumain.

Je me soumettais comme l'imposait ma famille et la marque sur mon bras devant lui, baisant ses robes et me pliant aux moindres de ses désirs car il était mon maitre. Mais pas cette fois. M'ayant ôté le dernier souffle d'espoir qu'il me restait il avait fait de moi son ennemi mais pas ton allié....

...Ca aurait pu ne pas arriver, j'aurais pu m'opposer seul à lui et mourir. J'aurais pu..si tu n'avais pas été là, là où tu ne devais être mais à nouveau, il faut croire que le destin a joué....

o0o0o0o

J'errais dans les couloirs du sixième étage, Poudlard était tombé le même soir que Dumbledore voilà plus de sept mois et autant de mois qui avait fait de moi un meurtrier vide de toute pitié et de toute émotion si ce n'est le nouveau goût âpre de la vengeance.

J'avais encore le sang de mes victimes sur les vêtements et l'odeur qu'il dégageait était simplement exaltante, aussi monstrueux que cela puisse être, je n'en ai pas honte. Nous sommes en guerre et le sang de mes ennemis sur mes mains est la preuve que je suis en vie. C'est à mes yeux la seule raison d'existence que j'ai, rester en vie. Un oxymore comme on en rencontre que rarement, vivre pour rester en vie, cette situation est d'un cynique.

Mais alors que je marchais sans but aucun dans ses couloirs désormais dénudés de vies, je n'avais de cesse de m'interroger sur la raison de ma lutte. Quel intérêt avais-je de continuer si elle n'était plus là? Je ne retirais nulle plaisir à ses tueries juste un grand vide. Je pourrais simplement monter un peu plus haut,là où tout avait commencé et en finir, la boucle en aurait été bouclée...

...Seulement tout sentiment de solitude que je pouvais éprouver, je n'en restais pas moins lâche et incapable d'effectuer un tel sacrifice. Ma vie ne valait rien certes, mais je devais vivre. Peut-être le voulais-je, peut-être même est-ce la raison qui explique que j'eusse tenu si longtemps? Qu'importe je n'en aurais jamais la confirmation.

Continuant ma traversé parmi ses lieux à présent sales et froids, je sursautais brutalement me retournant baguette en main en direction du bruissement que j'avais cru percevoi. N'apercevant rien de plus que les ombres vacillantes des torches, je me détournais, pressant légèrement le pas. Ce ne fut qu'à destination que je compris où mes pas m'avait menés. Où tout avait commencé, là où j'avais échoué tout en contribuant à la monté au pouvoir de mon maitre....

...C'était ma faute, et par cela j'ai conduit à l'échec et au décès de l'un des deux seuls êtres que je n'avait jamais aimés.

La rambarde était si proche, et mu par un instinct supérieur au mien je m'en approchais. M'y agrippant je regardais sans les voir les milliers d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel parmi lesquelles je n'était qu'un être insignifiant.

Une goutte vint mouillé ma main, suivit par plusieurs autres, accroissant toujours plus et ce ne fut que lorsque je m'aperçus qu'ils n'y en avaient pas ailleurs que je compris. Je pleurais. Ce soir sous l'immensité du ciel, moi Draco Malfoy je pleurais. J'ignorais jusqu'alors en être capable. Me laisser aller si intiment à découvert outrepassant mon image impassible et insensible. Je n'avais pas envie de lutter plus encore, pas ce soir, alors je laissais les larmes coulées le long de mes joues sans honte et sans faux semblants.

Car en cette nuit je suis un homme libre et non pas le partisan involontaire d'un mégalomane ainsi qu'un lâche assassin. Non ce soir je ne suis qu'un homme.

C'est le contact froid d'une baguette contre ma tempe qui m'appris mon erreur. Tout homme que je suis je ne serais jamais libre, pas durant une guerre, car aucun homme ne peut l'être durant la bataille de deux camps. On se soumet forcément à l'un c'est inéluctable.

-C'est la seconde fois que je te vois chialer Malfoy, vraiment je ne te pensais pas si sensible.

Les mots sont crachés avec haine, une haine que je connais parfaitement pour avoir été le seul instigateur avec mon maitre.

-Potter.

-Je devrais te tuer...

-Tu ne le feraspas. J'interromps car il ne le souhaite pas, je le sais malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que je continuerai à faire il ne me tuera pas, j'en ai la conviction, je le connais.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retiens. Donne moi une raison, juste une et je te jure Malfoy...je te tue.

-Surement oui mais je ne t'en donnerai pas l'occasion. Je veux vivre. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, si ils te trouvent tu mourras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy je vais partir et sauf avec ça.

La baguette glisse de ma tempe à mon dos et je me sens frissonner, pourquoi me fait-il toujours ça? Qui est donc Potter pour provoquer en moi de telles sensations?

-Pourquoi est-tu là?

Cette conversation est si surréaliste que je ne sais qu'en penser, la seule certitude que j'ai, es que je ne veux pas qu'il part. Non pas déjà, même si j'en ignore la raison. Pour être honnête je ne suis pas sur de vouloir la connaître.

-Penses tu réellement que je vais te le dire? Me susurre t-il à l'oreille, m'envoyant une nouvelle décharge le long de l'échine.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi poser la question?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je souffle.

Je ne peux le voir mais je sais qu'il est décontenancé et à cette pensée je ne peux que me réjouir. Déstabilisé Potter a toujours été comme un nouveau souffle d'air, un plaisir familier qui je crois m'avait manqué.

-Pourquoi? Pour que tes petits copains viennent te chercher et me trouvent ici? Hein Malfoy tu aimerais ça.

-Non.

Sa main me force brutalement à me retourner et par sa pression il me maintient dos au vide et son regard plongé dans le mien.

-Pourquoi alors? Ma disparation marquerai la victoire de ton cher maitre. Lâche t-il avec dégoût

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les mots prononcés que je réalise à quel point tout cela est vrai, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Crève Malfoy si c'est un piège...Je ne suis pas si stupide.

Je ricane avant de dire:

-S'infiltrer dans un château plein de mangemorts alors qu'on est le leader du camp adverse est le summum de la stupidité, Potter.

-Ferme-là, Malfoy.

-Je veux rejoindre la lumière. Mon ton est sarcastique mais mes paroles n'en sont pas moins vraies.

Je sens son assurance vaciller mais la main qui tient sa baguette,elle reste ferme. Je l'ai déstabilisé et si je ne jouerai pas actuellement mon avenir j'en tirerai sans nul doute un plaisir sadique. Or mon avenir et même plus encore, ma vie sont en jeux.

-Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle est morte. Je murmure avant que ma voix ne se brise.

La pression de sa main sur mon torse disparaît et je m'effondre au sol, prostré comme un enfant que je n'ai jamais vraiment été. Je suis pitoyable mais devant Potter je l'ai toujours été, je le hais.

-Je suis désolé.

Je voudrais lui dire de ravaler sa pitié et d'aller se faire foutre, je voudrais relever la tête affronter son regard et lui inspirer autre chose que de la pitié mais je ne peux pas. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agenouille face à moi m'attirant à lui et qu'il me chuchote:

-D'accord.

o0o0o0o

C'est cette nuit là que tout a de nouveau changé. Tu n'étais plus mon ennemi et pas non plus un ami, entre nous les conditions sont restées les mêmes, une animosité réciproque et une incompréhension totale de ce qu'est l'autre. Mais pour ce qui es de la guerre, les choses ont avancés. Officiellement favoris du Lord, officieusement espion pour l'Ordre, c'était encore une guerre faite de petites batailles sanglantes certes, mais peu importante sur la balance qui signera une victoire et une défaite. Mais cette nuit là, tu dois le reconnaître, l'Ordre a obtenu un poids de taille, un lourd allié, moi.

Finalement peut-être étais-ce ma destinée et non pas mon choix...

_**Il y a bien eu**_ une victoire

Contrairement aux récits fictifs qu'il m'ai été donné de lire, cette dernière bataille n'a pas eu lieu sous un ciel orageux. Non ce fut même le contraire, il faisait chaud, une chaleur presque étouffante. Le vent ne soufflait que très peu et des bises chaudes, un air cuisant. Je n'ai jamais visité l'enfer mais de ce que j'en connais, je pourrais jurer que cette journée en apportait un bel aperçu. Tu sais, je me souviens du sang, une quantité d'hémoglobine semblable qu'importe les victimes pur ou non, la couleur n'en restait pas moins vermeille et l'herbe terni par la sécheresse n'en n'étais pas moins couverte.

Mais plus encore que ce sang, _le_ parfum, une fragrance indéfinissable, persistance, à la fois amer et tendre, conquise et insaisissable. L'odeur de la mort, la vraie celle qui n'a qu'une notion abstraite de ce qu'elle est et un physique floue, indéfini. Un spectre invisible, silencieux et insatiable. Condamnée à errer parmi les mortels, seule et incomprise, elle se sustente d'âmes égarées qui ne retrouverons jamais leur foyer.

A quelques pas de toi elle est passée, t'a frôlé mais a échoué...

o0o0o0o

Partout les sorts fusaient, les corps tombaient et le sang s'écoulaient comme le temps. Des jours de combats, d'agonies. Je ne sais plus quand exactement cette bataille à commencer mais je sais à l'instar de tous qu'elle marquera notre victoire ou notre perte. La fin de la guerre et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous serons libre.

Je trébuche sur ce parc autrefois verdoyant et titube un instant me redressant avec difficulté, les vêtements tâchés, déchirés. Je ne suis plus un homme, juste un parfait reflet de mon aspect un être proche de l'animal avec un instinct qui le pousse à avancer, à se battre, à tuer pour vivre.

Nombre de corps tombe sous la violence de mes sorts, je n'en ressens nul pitié et je continue. Inconsciemment je le cherche, me persuadant que l'unique raison est juste que sa mort entrainerai la mienne, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pardonne pas aux traitres. Mais c'est faux c'est plus profond que ça, ça l'a toujours été. Alors je le cherche, lui cet idiot que je ne supporte pas et dont je ne peux me passer, ce crétin qu'est Potter.

J'ai peur et le plus étrange, c'est que ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour lui. Pourtant je refuse de voir la réalité et le cœur battant je me persuade que ce n'est pas pour Harry.

Seulement lorsque je l'aperçois encerclé aux côtés de celui qui fut mon maitre, par les deux camps je ne réfléchis pas et cours à sa rencontre avec une énergie nouvelle. Il ne sera pas seul même si en ce jour il péri, ce ne sera pas seul, dans le désintérêt général moi je serai là jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais ce qui me pousse à de telles pensées mais j'en suis certain, si il se meurt ils fuirons tous, loin de cette dictature qui s'installera, loin d'un règne qui les condamnera et Harry sera seul , mort certes mais seul et ils oublierons jusqu'à son nom, ce qu'il a accomplit mais pas moi, moi je serais là. Jusqu'à ma fin.

Les rangs sont comme organisés, chaque camps séparés. De faux soldats, tous anonymes au sein d'une guerre futile, ils sont tous immobiles, fébriles mais nul ne rompt les rangs et le silence qui se découle de ce centre, dans cette agitation ambiante où tout n'est que sang et violence, est effrayant. Je sens un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine et me faire trembler, une angoisse sourde et vive, une de celle qui paralyse et pourtant lorsque je croise son regard qui lui ne me voit pas, j'avance .

Ce duel n'a que trop duré si je m'en fie à l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouve, en cet instant il n'a rien d'un héros mais tout du gamin qu'il est et qu'il a toujours été, un fier petit soldat qui se tient debout malgré son corps entaillé et son visage tuméfié. Plus encore ce jour que nul autre il ressemble à un innocent, une âme innocente mais brisée. Cette image me fait mal, une brûlure incisive qui me ronge de l'intérieur, une souffrance que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais expérimenté....pourtant je ne comprend pas, je ne l'aime pas.

Un sort trop violent le fait s'effondrer et son corps retombe avec fracas sur ce sol maculé de son propre sang. Je le vois gesticulé difficilement, un pantin sans fil. Mais il reste fort relève la tête et c'est sans faillir qu'il regarde celui pour qui j'ai juré allégeance et que j'ai trahi.

J'entends plus que je ne vois la jubilation du Lord exaltant de sa prochaine victoire, il se penche à l'oreille de celui qui bientôt ne sera plus une menace et lui susurre délicatement mais fortement:

-Tu va mourir Harry Potter.

Je sens un frisson d'excitation traversé les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres ainsi qu'une sourde panique parmi les partisans «du bien» Cependant aucun ne bouge. Ils ont choisi ce jour, joué fair-play dans une guerre où il n'y a eu que coup bas et trahison, leur héros va mourir et nul ne si oppose, quel est donc leur camp?

Le Lord lève sa baguette, ce qui s'apparente à un sourire de joie peint sur les lèvres.....Et le reste, je l'ignore. C'est l'unique sensation de douleur, que je ressens lorsque le sortilège de mort frappe mon bouclier (*), qui me fait prendre conscience de mon geste. J'ai sauvé Harry. A cette pensée je ne peux que ressentir un soulagement que je ne saurais expliquer, il est en vie cela met suffisant.

Je me détourne de cet être plus reptilien qu'humain et affirme:

-Si tu meurs Potter, on crève tous.

o0o0o0o

Là encore j'étais certain d'avoir raison, c'était le cas. Mais pour autant,ce n'était pas la raison de mon geste C'était trop tôt pour me l'avouer mais je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, pas si je devais y survivre ne serait ce que quelques heures.

La suite qui marque la fin de cette guerre je n'en connais que ce que l'on m'a raconté. Un sortilège lancé à mon encontre et j'étais hors-jeu mais mon acte qui t'a sauvé a aussi marqué la reprise des combats entres mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux qui depuis le début de votre duel avaient cessés.

Mais finalement je n'ai rien loupé, c'était à prévoir....

….Tu as vaincu.

_**Il y a bien eu**_ notre amitié

Trois semaines depuis mon réveil et les seules visites que je recevais étaient celles des hiboux du ministère m'apportant divers courriers dont la décision prise lors du procès de mes parents, soumis aux baisers du Détracteur deux jours avant réception de cette missive. Suivi par celle tout aussi formelle m'annonçant que tous les biens appartenant à la famille Malfoy ainsi que les comptes et actions avaient été saisis. Je n'avais plus rien mais j'étais encore libre et je craignais l'instant où les Aurors débarqueraient dans cette maudite piaule pour me conduire à Azkaban.

Pourtant ils n'ont jamais débarqué, non c'est toi, toujours là où on ne t'attends pas Potter. Tu t'es pointé comme une fleur, te comportant comme le maitre des lieux et si je n'avais pas mis une certaine censure à mes sarcasmes j'aurais dit que vu l'état insalubre qu'ils revêtaient ils ne pouvaient que t'appartenir. Mais j'ai changé, par ta faute. Nous sommes devenus amis....

o0o0o0o

Allongé sur le semblant de couchette composée de couvertures miteuses et rugueuses qui me servait de lit, et qui constituait avec la commode bancale aux tiroirs manquants le seuls mobilier de la pièce. Je me questionnais sur l'intérêt de mon implication lors de cette guerre, qui avais-je gagné si ce n'est une liberté qui me serait probablement arrachée? Mais pire que cette question obsédante c'est son image qui me hantait, la dernière que je n'ai de lui, pourquoi?

Je ne parvenais pas à oublier et ce depuis mon réveil à St Mangouste. Peut-être est-ce parce que ce fut lui qui m'y déposa? Ca ne pouvait être que cette unique solution rien d'autre, juste une gratitude étrangement exacerbé par le fait qu'il fut ma Némésis pendant sept ans.

-C'est étrangement si peu Malfoy pour toi... Draco.

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Me redressant avec facilité je fais face à ce visiteur impromptu, le premier.

-Potter.

-Harry.

-Quoi?!

-On ne dit pas quoi mais comment, n'as tu donc pas reçu cette si digne éducation dont tu te pâmec? Appelle moi Harry.

Et sur cette simple réponse il me sourit, à moi. Vraiment. Comme il arrivait de sourire aux autres, avec chaleur et sympathie...à moi.

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien...Enfin aussi bien que tu le peux. J'ai eu peur que les autres ne m'ai menti dans le but de me garder plus longtemps au repos.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Potter? Je demande incrédule.

-Harry et oui.

Étrangement à cette réponse positive je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre au sourire qu'il me tend, j'ai pour la première fois depuis des années l'impression d'être heureux.

-Pourquoi...Harry?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie et plus encore tu as combattu à nos cotés. Sans tes renseignements cette guerre aurait été terminée d'une tout autre manière.

Ma joie redescend brusquement, c'est juste d la gratitude rien de plus...mais je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Tellement Malfoy comme réaction, attaquer pour ne pas avoir à contre-attaquer, faire du mal en premier pour ne pas être blessé. Pourquoi? Potter ne peux pas me blesser, il ne m'est rien et je ne veux rien de ce qu'il ne veux me donner.

Son sourire vacille mais juste l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'approche de moi lentement et c'est alors que je remarque qu'il boite légèrement.

-La guerre laisse des traces.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, troublé malgré moi par sa proximité pourtant correcte. Un mouvement fluide me fait baisser les yeux entres nos corps et c'est alors que je remarque sa main qu'il me tend, je le regarde à nouveau incertain.

Une myriade d'émotions contradictoires m'assaillent. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits.

Je le hais toujours...enfin je crois.

Il me hait toujours...enfin j'en serais presque certain.

Finalement sept ans après, presque huit, notre destin était à nouveau joué. Mais je refusais les erreurs du passé et c'est cette poignée de main, geste en l'apparence insignifiant qui marqua le début de notre amitié. La boucle était bouclée.

o0o0o0o

Bien sur après ça nous avons continué à nous haïr, comment aurions nous pu faire autrement tout nous opposaient. Mais il avait plus que ça, une confiance infaillible en l'autre, un confident aux idées diamétralement opposéés, un ami tout simplement.

C'était incertain et bien souvent nous frôlions le point de non retour mais inconsciemment nous nous sommes toujours arrêtés à temps. Comme pour ne pas nous perdre. En vérité je crois que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te voir t'éloigner pour ne jamais revenir, m'oublier tout simplement. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter ce fait. Hermione m'y a beaucoup aidé comme toujours. Je crois qu'elle a tout compris avant tout le monde y compris moi-même.

Elle m'est un soutien nécessaire surtout à présent, sans elle j'aurais sombrer. Par bien des égards elle me rappelle Pansy une véritable amie qui pardonne et accepte nos travers sans juger. Tu sais parfois lorsque je vais vraiment mal, on refait le monde, un monde idéal où tu es à mes côtés et elle s'y prête volontiers, pour moi.

Mais chacun de ses bonheurs éphémères me détruits plus encore que le premier car ils ne sont que fictions.

J'ai eu du mal à accepter, tu sais. T'aimer. Toi.

Mais ça c'est imposé à moi, je t'aimais et je crois que quelque part ça avait toujours été le cas mais aujourd'hui plus encore.

Aujourd'hui alors que je te perds, alors que toi tu là elle. Il à fallu qu'elle entre dans ta vie, qu'elle t'enlève à moi pour qu'enfin je comprenne ce que tu ne saura jamais Harry.

Je t'aime.

Mais cette fois..._**Il n' y aura pas**_ de happy end.

**o0o0o0o**

*)C'est la honte -mais pour ma défense j'invoque l'heure tardive ou tôtive ^^ - mais je ne sait plus si l'avada peut-être contré par un bouclier ^^

Arf je sais la fin...euh...elle donne faim ^^


End file.
